houseanddominionfandomcom-20200213-history
Kavarian Imperium
The Kavarian people have for much of their history have been ruled by a government referred to as the Imperium. This is a political and financial empire that encompases not just Kavarian worlds bust also often extends to the various mega corporations. The exact operating principle by which their Imperium has been organised and operated has been known to shift and change over time, but ultimately they prefer a strong continuity of government. The current government is for the most part headed up by the Iratar Corporation who were put in place as a puppet government after the Faction Wars. All of the largest shipyards in Kavarian space have been garrisoned with troops from the Terran Alliance, Rovinar Federation and Hune Republic since the Wars. Founded: First Imperium: Approximately 20 millenia ago - Late 2600's Second Imperium: 3602 - Present Primary/Founding Species: Kavarian Secondary species: Human ( 9%), Hune (>4%), Dro'all (<3%) , Rovinar (<1%) History First Imperium While many exact details of their early history have been lost thanks to the Dominion it is known that the Kavarian were a space faring species for several millennia. It is possible their earliest space craft predate those of the Dro'all and Rovinar, although this is a matter of some debate. By the time Humanity was first setting foot on their moon the Kavarians had long established colonies in several galaxies. While conflict had been known to happen between elements of the government and different corporations they were relatively minor affairs. 'Unlimited Patent System' By the time of Earth's 21st century Kavarian society was suffering under what was called the Unlimited Patent System. It was a means by which various design pattens were assigned values based upon their newness, level of advanced technology, resources required and a number of other factors. Because of a series of legal difficulties centuries before between corporations they and the government agreed upon and implemented a new system of laws. Unlimited Patents did not expire, ever. They would decrease in value as a result of agreed upon factors, often as they were supplanted by newer more advanced technologies. In theory it helped drive forward competition between the mega corporations and spur on the development of new tech. For a time it was successful. The most infamous example of where this went wrong was the development of new faster than light drives and the supporting systems. The Government while desperate to continue exploration lacked the funding to buy rights to the new systems that could make extended missions possible. Much of it was advanced well beyond the competition, enough that equipping an entire fleet with it was out of the question. Inward thinking corporations and sections of the government refused requests for the increase in funding necessary. The Kavarian military and exploratory arms were considered something of a political backwater at the time. Only the desperate with nowhere else to go would risk venturing into deep space and not returning. It wasn't safe for people and was not a safe investment, and for Kavarians of those times everything was about securing safe investments and contracts. 'Illegal Operation' A group of mavericks within the Kavarian exploratory arm eventually had put up with the lack of progress in their careers long enough. Data on some of the most advanced projects and technology in the Imperium were stolen and used to manufacture a small fleet of what would now be recognized as Kavarian Assault Carriers. Both fast and well armed for the time, they had the cargo space for an extended mission and could perform planetary landings if needed. The gamble was that these explorer ships could travel so far and map such an extended region of space before their illegal actions were discovered that they would be able to pay off their patent fees they'd avoided. Possibly with a fortune left over. It could be said that these exploration missions were too successful. Though their surveys were hardly a complete they traveled much farther afield than planned for. Even with this complication data from their probes could have been recovered yielding much better results. They never had the opportunity. First Contact with the Rovinar had an unexpectedly adverse outcome. Many of the explorer ships were attacked, with some of them even being pursued and destroyed. With the potential threat of an alien civilization the exploratory arm had no choice but to reveal to the government what they had done. Exploration was cut from government budgets entirely for decades to pay for both the fines for patent violation and for the military buildup to protect Kavarian space. Mass production of the Star Cruiser was it's own debacle. One that limited the Imperium's expansion to it's own section of the universe for more than a century. The perceived Rovinar threat failed to materialize and it wasn't until the 2230's that Kavarian explorers again began to approach the Local Group. 'Missing Ships' -Terran 2107 Incident 'First Contact: Humanity' 'Patent Dispute' Fall to the Dominion -Iratar Refugees / Fleet Kavarian Union As a result of the Terran Civil War by 3575 the careful planning laid out by the Dominion's Ruling House, Rovinar diplomats and the Terran central government were falling apart. Within the Dominion many Houses were already resistant to plans to centralize power with a new government. With more forces being sent daily to reinforce the flagging Terran Government the once invincible House Kharbos was showing signs of weakness. It took little effort to nudge upstart Houses to incite rebellion. With the Ruling House now facing a war within the Dominion itself the situation soon devolved into chaos. The Kavarian rebels and separatists had their opportunity and took it. (COMPARE OTHER DETAILED HISTORY NOTES POSTED ELSEWHERE TO AVOID CONFLICTING ARTICLE) In their uprising the Kavarian Union stole the most recent technology from the Dominion worlds they overthrew. Some that had been shared between the Terran government and the Ruling House now fell into Kavarian hands removing any advantage either side might have. Faction Wars -Super heavies everywhere -continued buildup -Terrans develop SP tech to counter Supers -everybody everywhere gets their shit wrecked Post War Government -Iratar puppet state Current Government Category:Factions Category:Kavarian Imperium Category:Iratar